


21:29

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Nine or None, OT9 - Freeform, Thank you TWICE, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: This is for youYou're my dream
Kudos: 6





	21:29

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, Onces and TWICE!! Cheers to more years with you!

Nine girls brought together by fate became as one conquering the whole world to keep on turning their dreams into reality. They faced hardships and struggles, still facing it sometimes, but keep on holding their head up high and moving forward. They always remind themselves, their main goal on why they stayed and stick with each other and suddenly everything will be okay again. They believe that always being together will make them overcome everything. 

Even in just simple things, they cannot forget a single thing or person that helped them be in their current position, have their own spotlight, and deserve that kind of positive attention, support, and love. Everything that makes them today is all because of them and that is why, no matter what the circumstance, whenever and wherever they are, they will always be humble and grateful.

There are three questions that need to be answered to define their current feelings about their status and everything they have been through for the past years.

When asked what’s one thing that can instantly make their day better, Chaeyoung will answer,

“Making music together with the members will make my day better”

Chaeyoung likes it when they spend almost the whole day being in the company so they can collaborate with new music together, formulating lyrics, what kind of genre they want to do in the next comeback, and planning some things that they believe can help their comeback better. She likes it when they always suggest composing music together because in that way, they all can pour their hearts and souls into one song and can be felt by their fans. She likes it when the whole room is full of determined people planning for their comeback and it will be filled with laughter and strength the whole meeting because of so many ideas overflowing.

It makes her day better when she can see her members being passionate with their dreams, that they keep on getting better and improving from the past years. It makes her heart feel relieved knowing that they will stick with each other until the end because of the burning passion inside of them that make them so close all throughout the years and makes all of them already comfortable. It makes her day better knowing that there will be many instances and chances for them to continue making music together until they can.

While for Mina, her answer is,

“Hugs from members will definitely make my day better”

A hug is an act of holding someone tightly in one's arms, typically to express affection. It makes two persons’ heart be connected when their bodies are close to each other. In Mina’s case, her heart and her eight members’ hearts are connected through their group hug that truly makes her warm and comforted. It feels so nice to be wrapped up by their arms that instantly gives serotonin boost to her so early in the morning, in the middle of the day, or late at night because their hug is one of a kind, one that she will never, ever forget and will treasure forever.

Hugs from her members makes her day a lot better because their hugs definitely doesn’t mean just a hug, but it is full of love, appreciation, and one way of them saying that she is special, that she will never be lonely and alone, that they will always be there to make her feel safe and protected. In soft times when the members decide to randomly hug her so tightly that they will just stay there for about 5 minutes, she will just suddenly tear up because of the overflowing love she can feel from the girls and she will be forever grateful that they can instantly make her day better. 

And for Sana, her answer is,

“Kisses from members will instantly make my day better”

Some will say that she is being too clingy when she is often seen with her members giving and asking for kisses when it is just one way to show some physical affection. She honestly, personally, doesn’t care what other people will say because for her, it feels like a comforting and warm hug as well when she succeeded to give kisses to her members, and even more successful if they willingly kiss her. Since she is an only child, doesn’t also have pets at home, she doesn’t know much where to pour her love and appreciation, so she always just make sure to give it to her friends and to the people who is important for her.

Receiving kisses from her members makes her day better because it’s like a good morning and good night greeting, an assurance of protection and appreciation, an expression of trust and intimacy, another way of saying that they are glad to see each other every day and being grateful that they are together. Though most of the times it seems a jokingly annoying move for the members, they all know deep down that kissing each other gives them some kind of energy because of the kind of cringe they feel right after that make them giggle and feel good. It’s one of Sana’s love language that definitely makes her day better. 

For Momo, her answer is,

“Eating together with the members rapidly makes my day better”

Everyone refers to her as one of those who loves to eat and is a heavy eater besides Jeongyeon and one of the reasons why they had a mukbang vlive with just the two of them. She simply just like chewing and eating anything because it instantly makes her happy and gives her energy for the whole day, gives her the chance to perform very well on every performance because she took some good foods, particularly her favorites. She thinks that it is happier when she eat her favorites with her members and they share the table together while sharing some random stories, as well.

Eating with her members makes her day better because she can enjoy her food more when she have them by her side—smiling and laughing because of their maknae’s interesting and enjoyable stories, caring for each other by giving each member’s favorite parts of meat and their favorite side dishes, and just being there not feeling tired at all amidst their busy schedule and long, exhausting day. It makes her day better because she can enjoy her favorite meal at the same time enjoy spending some time with her members during breaks when they are all resting from their schedules. It just makes her smile and contented and it definitely makes her day better.

While for Dahyun, her answer is,

“Seeing my members smile will absolutely make my day hundred times better”

It is simple, she knows it already and even though some will doubt her answer because it seems like there are still deep reason or answers that makes her day better, she knows deep down that seeing her members smile is already a deep answer. It is not the kind of smile she always see from them, but it is the genuine, pure, sincere, joyful, grateful, warm smile she always wants to see from them. Whenever she sees them smiling from ear to ear, as if they are already on cloud nine, Dahyun cannot help but feel reassured because she knows her members are truly happy.

Seeing them smile makes her day better knowing that they do not have regrets on continuing their goal, on achieving their dreams and keep on turning it into reality. It makes her day better hearing their laughter because of corny, but unique jokes, the unending giggles when they tease each other even in just small things, the irreplaceable smile whenever they form a group hug and never let go. She loves seeing them happy because it gives her an assurance that they will stick with each other for so long and doesn’t have any plans on leaving and letting go. She just wants all of them to be together for a long time, even if she sometimes ask herself what she did to deserve all of them, but then, they will all smile at her and suddenly her day feels a lot better. 

And for Jihyo, her answer is,

“Knowing that my members are complete, it is an enough reason for my day to be better, even the best.”

Being the leader of one of the known girl group in the whole world, she needs to take responsibility and think wisely about every move she will take and every word she will mention because she just wants the group to keep going and always remember their main goal of moving people once through the eyes and once through the ears. Most of the times, she also thinks about that it is her responsibility to make her members feel comfortable, and always check on them if they have concerns or anything connected to that in every schedule they have. Being a leader, it may be hard at sometimes, but it is also fun and satisfying knowing that she is part of the greatest girl group.

Seeing them complete, enjoying their job of inspiring many people all around the globe is sure is satisfying for her because the simple fact that there’s the nine of them—nothing more, nothing less is enough for her to feel grateful that they have each other by their side to hold, to have a shoulder to lean on, to have an ear to listen, and to have arms that will welcome them. It makes her day better because it will not cause a worry and sadness to her, it will not make her anxious when she counts and it’s nine. For her it’s always nine or none and it’s what matters the most. 

For Nayeon, her answer is,

“Thinking about there are more and more time that I can spend with the members, it makes my day better”

Time is the most precious thing a person can give to someone. It is something that cannot be given through fast decisions, unless it is urgent. It is important for Nayeon because she always makes sure to just give her dear time to those important things and significant people and not to those unnecessary dramas and issues that she certainly doesn’t need in her life because it will just ruin her whole mood. She always makes sure that she gives them a reasonable amount of time because she wants to spend some of it to them. She likes spending most of her time on the things and people she loves so she has an assurance that it will never go to waste.

It makes her day better knowing that there is still lots of time she can spend with her members because they are her happiness and strength, her anchor and light that she keeps on investing her time because she knows it is worth it. They have the same goal and they may have different ways on how they keep on going, the important thing for her is that she knows that they all are willing to keep on giving time to keep on achieving their dreams and keep on turning it into reality. It makes her day better because spending some time with them means also spending some time with the people she truly and will forever cherish. 

While for Jeongyeon, her answer is,

“The fact that we are continuing to live our dreams, it makes my day better.”

It is actually similar to the other members’ figurative answers when asked what makes their day better, however, it is what it is for Jeongyeon. It makes her day better knowing that they still have that chance of proving themselves to the world that they deserve the spotlight, the recognition, the love, the support, the appreciation because they worked hard for it and they keep on working harder for it. It makes her happy and calm because no one didn’t give up on their dreams, of their main goal, that even if some of them _almost_ let go of everything, there’s 8 of them who pulled them back.

Jeongyeon’s day becomes better when she randomly realized that there’s no time to waste on unnecessary issues because they are still there; living the dreams they have built for over a decade already and therefore there’s no such thing as giving up and they just need to keep on living their dream and inspiring many people through their music. It makes her day better because it’s what she really wants to do since day one, and the eagerness to reach that certain dream and goal just keeps on getting stronger knowing that she have 8 more girls beside her to cheer for her, to cheer for all of them until they finally reach the peak. It makes her day better knowing that they help each other up in many circumstances. 

And for Tzuyu, her answer is,

“Laughing out loud together, even in just trivial things, certainly makes my day a lot better”

Laughter, they said, is the best medicine. There is already lots of evidence that laughter does lots of good things for many people according to the internet. It reduces pain and allows everyone to tolerate discomfort, it also increases job performance, connects people emotionally, and improves the flow of oxygen to the heart and brain. It gives her much energy that she can use for the rest of the day and can even help her survive her entire schedule because seeing them laugh even in just the smallest and nonsense stories is enough for Tzuyu’s day to be brighter, even the brightest of them all.

When it is their break time or meal time or when they just cannot sleep at night and decided to stay in their living room, she just knows that it will be filled with laughter minutes after because they just cannot end the day without laughing with each other’s antics. She likes the feeling of being home just by hearing their laughter and being comfortable with it because she knows that whatever the story they tell to each other, they will be there to listen. It makes Tzuyu’s day better when they laugh out loud a lot when her Jeongyeon Eonni and Chingu Chaengie starts making faces to annoy their Nayeon Eonni that will be followed by her Jihyo Eonni and she can see her Momo and Sana Eonni laughing at them while her Mina and Dahyun Eonni just observing them while giggling. It makes her day a lot better hearing their precious laughter she wants to keep on listening over and over again, for the rest of her life. 

For the second part, if they were asked what is the most heartwarming moment in their life, Chaeyoung will answer, 

“When we travel together and go and explore different places”

Traveling is exciting for Chaeyoung and it is more exciting knowing that she has members by her side. She likes it when they squeeze themselves in one vehicle only when they were still allowed to put themselves into one van only. She likes it when they all decided to just put the speakers on and let one of their playlists play while they go to their destination whether it is for music video shooting, photo shoot, or fan events and concerts. They will tease that member when she started scrolling through her phone and starts to choose songs that she thinks will fit their music taste as one when only half of them is only enjoying and they will just laugh about it.

It is the most heartwarming for her knowing that they are so close together that even if they go to an unfamiliar place, they will decide to learn about it together and come up with such phrases that they will say to anyone so they will feel welcome. It instantly warms her heart because she wants the feeling of traveling and learning different cultures and traditions together like they really slowly conquering the world together that is part of their goal.

While for Mina, her answer is,

“It’s when the time I decided to go back and still received the same amount of love, even a lot more than that.”

Almost everyone had an emotional breakdown because of that, but everyone was happy because Mina became the strongest and bravest girl they knew. When she decided to go back and surprise everyone with her appearance for their 4th anniversary, that’s when she slowly takes baby steps going back with the help of her family and members. She never thought that there’s so many people still wants to see her, to hear her sing, to watch her perform, and to be part of the group. All those thoughts were erased when she saw everyone smiling at her and shouting her name when she finally stood back on stage and face a lot of people after how many months going hiatus.

It is the most heartwarming moment for Mina because she never thought she will receive a huge amount of love, support, and appreciation in her whole life, that even if everyone’s knows that she’s perfectly imperfect, they still stayed despite that and still decided to keep on loving her unconditionally. It makes her heart so warm like a tight hug because it makes her realize that there are indeed a lot of people who appreciates her and her talent and the dream she have built and decided to chase. It makes her realize that there are a lot of people who helped her reach that goal and keeps on helping her get through everything. It makes her heart melt knowing that she has her members by her side which is the most important and precious people in her life. 

And for Sana, her answer is,

“When we gather in the living room and do things that comes to mind, it makes my heart so warm and full”

It’s the trivial and small things that stay longer in Sana’s precious and lovely memories because it helps her sleep tight at night knowing that she have a lot of memories made with the important people in her life every single day. It gives a realization that she keeps every moment in her memories because she somehow thinks that she wants to look back on every single one of it when she’s lonely, when she’s alone, when she just doesn’t feel good in general and she thinks it is one of the solutions to lift up her mood. Even if it is just the smallest ones, it is still important for her because it is still part of her and it makes her who she is now.

When they gather in their dorm’s living room that feels home the most to her, it makes her heart so warm and full because whether it is so early in the morning or so late at night, when they want to watch some movies and talk about trivial things, they will still gather there and just laugh and share stories as if they don’t have tomorrow to talk about anything. It is the most heartwarming moment for her because they already talked about the funniest, most sincere, and almost all of the _most_ topic there and yet they still decide to just be there and bond with each other like they have glue to each other and they just cannot let go of one another even after being together for how many years already. It makes her heart warm knowing that they have the strongest bond.

For Momo, her answer is,

“When we express our love to each other whether through words or actions, it always warms my heart”

She’s one of the sweetest member and doesn’t have any complications regarding showing some physical affection towards her members because she can easily hug and kiss them whenever she wants, whether they agree or not. She’s a person full of love and appreciation and all the nice things in the world. Her world can be associated with rainbows and butterflies because whenever she smiles and giggle and does her nose scrunch and open her arms so wide to welcome a person for a hug, it’s all over for everyone, she just proves that she’s the purest and most genuine person in this world.

Momo loves it when they hug and kiss to express their love, support, and appreciation to one another, when they give encouraging and motivating words whenever one of them is down and feeling under the weather, when they cheer and help each other up, when they have different ways to show love to each other but it only means the same and they still have the same amount of love they have for one another. It warms her heart when they do the “TWICE, TWICE, let’s do well” chant before performing, when they suddenly hug because there’s something happened that moved their hearts and makes them cry. She just loves being close to them like sisters, like a real family and it absolutely warms her heart.

While for Dahyun, her answer is,

“When we decide to fulfill goals together, it is heartwarming for me”

A goal is the result or achievement toward which effort is directed. It is meant to be achieved because a person sets it knowing that he/she can do it until the end, doing everything just so he/she can have that victory and it is more than okay to fail a goal because there’s still many chances to achieve it. However, when a goal has been chased not just by one, but all 9 of them, Dahyun just knows that they will certainly achieve it as long as they are together. She knows that they will surpass anything just so they can learn something in every goal they set to achieve no matter how long it takes.

Knowing that they are made because they have the same dream and goal, it is heartwarming for Dahyun that they keep on fulfilling their goals together slowly, one by one. It is heartwarming for her because she has someone by her side who understands her the most in her struggles and down moments, whenever she doesn’t know what to do anymore, whenever she can’t think of something just so she can show another side of herself for the whole world to see and appreciate. She has also had someone who agrees with her, who is willing to teach her anything that she is confused and curious about that’s why it always makes her heart so warm knowing that they keep on fulfilling their goals they have one by one. 

And for Jihyo, her answer is,

“Definitely concerts are the most heartwarming moment for me”

Besides performing their tracks in front of the people who loves and supports them, always hoping that they enjoy the whole show, it’s the way their fans sing along, scream, and smile at them whenever they perform and that’s when Jihyo’s heart always feel warm. It feels so warm knowing that they love their music, the sole reason why they want to keep on achieving their dream is because of music and performing in front of many people. She really loves to sing, to hold the microphone, have that spotlight, and receive a warm of applause and a standing ovation after she performs. Though she went a really long way to reach the peak, she’s still grateful that she had chosen that path because if not, then she doesn’t meet the amazing, wonderful, gorgeous girls in her life that she already determine as her family.

She’s so thankful to have concerts because for years, it has been a dream for her to stand in that very stage and see many people appreciating their songs and now they have sold-out concerts and full-packed domes and concert halls filled with the people who listens to their music and appreciate them as artists. Jihyo definitely loves that fact because she knows all of their hard work is slowly being paid back by their fans’ smiles and screams, singing and dancing along with them during concerts that certainly removes all the nervousness and tiredness from the whole concert and that makes them finish it with a bang, as well. She loves the intimacy they have with the people inside because it’s like they’re inside their own little bubble enjoying the moment that truly makes her heart warm. 

For Nayeon, her answer is,

“Eating dinner together always warms my heart.”

Isn’t it really enjoyable when you have someone who will listen to your stories and you will listen to theirs during dinner time? When you have someone whom you can tell about how was your day and stuff like that? For Nayeon, it’s like that. A simple dinner with her members is already enough to warm her heart and it’s much more than that. It’s not just about their favorite dishes or on wherever fancy restaurant they are eating or how expensive their food is. What matters to her the most is that they eat dinner together after a long day schedule or in the middle of their no sleep schedule and they just enjoy the food as well as each stories they are willing to share.

It warms her heart because sharing stories during dinner is sure is satisfying like they really look like a family, asking what happened to their day, asking if they are still okay, giving and passing foods to each other and sometimes annoying one another acting they will give the food when she will directly eat it by herself. It warms her heart seeing her members so happy and enjoying small things like team dinner because she knows how thankful they are to their staffs and to each other. It’s already enough for her to be forever grateful that she have those girls by her side.

While for Jeongyeon, her answer is,

“Every fan meeting and fan events warms my heart in any ways possible.”

She is really a soft girl inside, she just often doesn’t want to show it because she doesn’t want to cry easily, only cry when she really cannot hold everything back anymore. She’s a strong and brave girl with a soft heart and kind personality for everyone who loves and appreciates their group. She always makes sure that everyone is feeling comfortable with their setup, even made the rule like they will not sit if the fans’ are not sitting. She loves seeing all of them in one place gathered to show their support and appreciation to all of them.

It warms her heart to see them smile and it immediately moves her heart when some of them cries because they were overwhelmed and they cannot believe that they are indeed in front of them. Her simple happiness is seeing them appreciating their music and everything they worked hard on. It feels so nice for her to see them giving them gifts and stuff when they are the most thankful because without them, they will not gain much recognition. It warms her heart just being with the people she knows will be there for them and will support and appreciate them that gives her the reason not to focus on unimportant things because her members and their fans is enough to warm her heart. 

And for Tzuyu, her answer is,

“When we take care of each other, it never fails to warm my heart.”

When someone gives care to another person, it means that he/she loves him/her and it’s one of his/her affection show it. Even in just the smallest things like saying “you can do it!” and “you did well for today!” or like giving her favorite snack or sharing your favorite food or like recommending a song that you think can calm him/her down is already a way of showing care to a person. Though Tzuyu is not that showy, she still tries her best so her members can feel that they are important to her though she bet they all already know because they hug and kiss her good morning and good night.

Whenever they give or share blankets during winter schedules or when their clothes are too revealing, when they feed and share foods to each other, when they treat them a meal or drink, when they call them during the holidays and the foreign members still asks about their activities on their own home or asks them to come with their own family when they can’t go back to their own hometown, and many more things that truly warm Tzuyu’s heart because really, her members are an embodiment of sunshine, they are also full of love, happiness, and positivity, and she certainly loves that aura and energy from them because it lets her to keep on working hard and love her job and chase their goals more.

And if they were asked to formulate a message to their future self, some of them will contemplate about it for a while, and some will just smile and say anything that comes to their mind first.

Chaeyoung’s answer is, “Keep on making music.”

She nods to herself and thinking for a bit about how to explain it. Her sole reason why she stayed in the industry is because she wants to keep on making music and inspiring more people through it. She wants to be known as the cool person who have a great contribution in the music industry. She wants to keep on working with her main goal and keep on motivating others through her work. Though it’s always really a challenge for her and for all of them to keep on contemplating what side should they show and what genre they should try, she still believes in their teamwork.

Chaeyoung sees herself still making music decades after, performing songs in front of their fans while they still enjoy their music, despite the fact that they are not the fresh and new girl group who has bubblegum and cute concepts anymore. She wants her group and their music to be still known years after, still relevant and can bring a lot of memories to people. She wants to believe that their songs will keep on getting better and will continue to move people’s heart. She advice herself to keep on making music no matter what the circumstances, whether or not, the odds will favor them, she will keep on making music.

While Mina’s answer is, “Keep on improving in all aspects.”

She wants to keep on receiving messages like “thank you for being a singer” because it inspires her to do better and be better. It touches her heart and soul that results her to working harder than ever before because she wants to show them that she indeed keeps on improving in all aspects. She wants to do her job better not to prove anyone, particularly haters and antis, but she wants to do it because of their fans who keeps appreciating and supporting them no matter what. She always wants to give back to them because they are one of the reasons why they are in that position and having that spotlight.

Mina wants to keep on improving in all aspects because she doesn’t want to be known only as the girl who trained ballet for 10 years and it only took her less than 2 years of training to be in the music industry, but rather, she wants to be known for her talent and as a main dancer of one of the greatest girl group all around the world. She wants to be an all-out performer who can sing and dance, who can do anything the director and the creative team wants her to do that she believes can make their every show better, and even the best. She hopes that she will keep on improving so she knows everything is worth it.

For Sana, it is, “Keep on spreading love and motivation.”

Sana really is a sweetheart who cares a lot about others before herself. She wants the people around her to feel good, to not feel the pain and all the negativities in the world. She wants them to always smile and enjoy the good things in the world like an embodiment of sunshine who keeps on bringing light, positivity, and motivation to everyone. She wants the world to be a better place to live in, by making good music that is suitable for all and almost anyone can relate to.

She wants to keep on spreading love and motivation through her words of wisdom and the music they keep on releasing. She aspire to still be that kind of inspiration many look up to in the next years and decades because of their music and how it moves a person’s heart and soul, like how it makes them realize and contemplate about things in life and how wonderful the world is. She wants to be that person that can be remembered as full of love and appreciation even in the little things in the world and she wants to remain just like that.

Momo’s answer is, “Do not give up, always work hard”

There are countless times when she said to herself that she wants to give up, that she wants to let go of her hard work and go back to her hometown and just study or just build a dance school for the kids but there are also countless times when her members, also her friends, motivated her to keep going, to keep on moving forward and that indeed motivated her to keep on achieving her dream and working on it every single day. She realized that all of her hard work and the dream she have built since she was a kid will go to waste if she will walk away and pretend nothing happened when it almost break her, when it almost killed every single cell in her body.

Momo will keep on working hard and will not let giving up thoughts to cross her mind ever again because she wants to think about positivity only and nothing else. What matters to her is that she is now able to perform in front of thousands of people, which is the dream she wants to keep on living in reality. She wants to keep on dancing and also showing people that she can also sing and do things, not just being the main dancer who can choreograph and do dance breaks. She doesn’t want to think of giving up anymore because she doesn’t want to go back to those miserable days anymore, instead seize every moment with her members and their fans until the very end.

While Dahyun’s answer is, “Keep your feet on the ground.”

She is known as one of the humblest person in the industry and she wants to stay in that way. She doesn’t want anyone to jump into conclusions right away and instead let things as it should be. No matter how known worldwide her group is, no matter how many names and nicknames the media already determine her and her group, no matter how many achievements and recognition their group received, it doesn’t change the fact that they are still the 9 girls who once dreamed of debuting, having their own concert, and performing their own songs in front of many people.

Dahyun aspire to be that same entertaining, humble, talented, bubbly person and perhaps much more than that. She wants to stay modest in everything she does because in that way, no one will be hurt and feel some kind of pain she doesn’t want to experience again. She wants to keep on learning and experiencing things in the industry that also lets her keep on improving in her thing and lets her know herself more in the next coming days while still keeping her feet on the ground amidst all the achievements their group have in the past years.

And Jihyo’s answer is, “Continue inspiring others.”

As a leader and as one of the members of the girl group who is known worldwide, she wants to keep on inspiring others through their music, their words, and the talent they can contribute in the world. She wants anyone who knows them and listen to their songs to keep on being motivated, to get that kind of message they want to convey through their songs. She wants to be that singer who moves her listener because of her inspiring stories on how she finally had that spotlight she dreamt of and how to maintain it. She wants to share her thoughts, talents, and some tips on how did she manage to have that victory and reach the peak despite many struggles and circumstances.

Jihyo wants her group to keep on touching people’s heart through their hard work which is their job of making music. She wants to be known as an artist who dreams big and does her best and doing any way she can just so she can achieve it and inspire a lot of people because of it. She wants to keep on living with their main goal of moving people once through the eyes and once through the ears. 

For Nayeon, it is, “Always be thankful.”

She is and forever be grateful that she became part of one of the known girl group who moves people’s hearts and keeps on inspiring others and doesn’t care about negativities instead focusing on their main goal of keeping on achieving their dream and giving back to their fans by working hard. She is proud of the girls and she keeps on feeling proud of them because she knows how they worked hard just so they have a successful comeback every year and to satisfy with their fans’ wants and needs though their main priority is to execute every concept very well.

Nayeon wants to be always thankful to their staff, make-up artist, stylist, managers, bodyguards, producers, people behind the camera in every project they work on who always does their best so they can execute every shoot smoothly. She wants to be thankful for her family and friends who, even though doesn’t support her at first, but keep on rooting for her in her journey. And she also wants to be forever thankful to her members who makes her stay the most in the industry, one of the reasons why she wants to keep on achieving the goal because she knows they are all in this together. 

Jeongyeon’s answer is, “Keep on having fun while living the dream.”

She wants to continue smiling and enjoying her work without feeling any pressure and any other negativities that can ruin her goal and can make her stop on the middle of achieving it. She wants to hear the members’ laughter that means that they really enjoy their job that it doesn’t feel like a job anymore because it feels like they are just doing everything as a hobby and a thing they enjoys doing the most. She wants to preserve that smile in everyone’s faces because in that way, she will always be remembered that it is the thing she wants to keep on wanting and doing since day one.

Jeongyeon wants to have fun while working, while living the dream she have built years ago and keep on learning about any possible things that is with every projects and songs they work on. She wants herself to be happy first so she can easily spread that happiness to the people close to her and to every person who admires the group so she can easily spread positivity which she really wants to do every single day. She wants to work quietly and unnoticeably, but can have a great impact to a lot of people because it helps them become better.

And Tzuyu’s answer is, “Keep on working harder not just a visual, but an artist.”

Almost everyone refers to her as the visual of the group and only the visual of the group, nothing more, nothing less that’s why Tzuyu wants to keep on working hard so all of them will recognize her as an artist and not just the visual of the group. She keeps on practicing in the dance room, practicing her vocals in the studio that even if it’s already late at night and her body feels tired already, she feels like bringing back her training days when she will not sleep unless she is satisfied with her performance. It truly hurts her for being not recognized as a talented artist, but just because of her physical appearance.

Tzuyu will keep on working harder, so her efforts as an artist will be seen and not just come as a display to her name. She wants a better treatment not just for her, but for her group as well. They have not trained for years, put in a survival show, just for something that they didn’t deserve at all. She wants to be known as a talented artist, one that inspires a lot of people, and much more than that. She will keep on doing her best just so anyone can recognize what she have kept on building and achieving half of her life. She will keep on proving everyone that she deserves to be called an artist, and not just a visual.

* * *

“ONCE and TWICE together, everything’s alright forever”  
“It’s not over until it’s over”  
“ONCE is, and always will be, TWICE’s proudest treasure”  
“We’re the strongest when it’s the nine of us”  
“More than family”  
“We are the strongest team”  
“Reassuring existence”  
“We are a ‘super’ team”  
“The only most precious existence in the world”

No matter how many words they will associate with each other, the love, support, and appreciation will always remain the same, and when time passes by, that love and bond they have built from the start will grow bigger and bigger until they don’t have any words to describe it anymore, they will just hug one another and stick by each other’s side until the end.

Continuing to achieve the dream together to stay by each other’s side forever. It’s what they want until the story ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: just based everything on their personalities and some interviews, but not completely accurate  
> More OT9 content: [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051171), [Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976810), [TBTIED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114860)


End file.
